A typical vacuum bottle has a cup-shaped cover for protecting the opening and the stopper of the vacuum bottle from dirt and from physical impact. The cover, when removed from the bottle, may also be used as a cup from which the beverage inside the vacuum bottle can be consumed. However, when the cover is used as a cup and filled with a beverage from the vacuum bottle, any small movement or jarring can cause the beverage to spill. In cases where the beverage is hot, such as with hot chocolate or coffee, this could burn the user's hands as well as stain objects in the environment and waste the beverage. Furthermore, when used as a cup, the cover is inconvenient to use in an automobile as well. As it is preferred to use both hands while driving, it would be desirable to have a cover which can be set down. Unfortunately, current covers do not fit into existing automobile cup holders.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved cover for a vacuum bottle that, when used as a cup, can protect a user's hands by preventing spillage of the beverage. There is a further need for such a cover that will fit into existing automobile cup holders.